How Things Change
by Welling'sGirl
Summary: CharlieClaire fic, with hints of Jack?Kate. Suck at summaries so please just read
1. Beginnings

Disclaimers – I don't own anything to do with Lost (characters or otherwise), although if Dom becomes available…….

NB: This is my first Charlie/Claire fic, so comments welcome. Devoted to all the girls on the CC thread on (you know who you are).

Everyone is by the fire that had been lit, talking. Claire is sitting next to Charlie, who is talking to Jack and Kate. She soon drifts off to sleep.

Claire's subconscious

_Charlie – " Your husband, was he on the flight?"_

_Claire – " Oh no I'm not married. …. I know how modern of me"._

_Charlie – Who needs me right? Bloody useless"._

_Later that day, writing in her diary;_

_Dear Diary,_

_How cute is that guy, Charlie who helped me earlier? Out of everyone, he's been the first one to help me with my stuff and not avoid me like the plague because im pregnant. But can I really trust anyone after what Thomas did to me?_

Reality:

Claire has fallen asleep on Charlie's shoulder and even though she is asleep, she looks comfortable. Charlie, Jack and Kate are still talking, when Kate notices Claire's position.

**Kate** – well someone looks comfortable!

_Jack and Charlie look at her confused_ – What are you on about?

_Kate looks at Claire_

**Charlie** – I never even felt her fall asleep on me. Wonder how long she's been like it?

**Jack **– A while probably, she looked like she needed a good sleep.

Yea she's been getting so tired lately replied a concerned Charlie.

**Kate** – Jack, how long do you think she's got…..

What until the baby comes? finished Jack. Probably another couple of weeks, so we've got to stay prepared.

**Charlie/Kate** – Ok.

**Jack **– Actually Kate, I think when the time comes, it would be nice for Claire to have you there with her.

Why? replied a stunned Kate.

**Jack **– well you know, another female.

**Kate** – Sure, whatever makes her more comfortable, but she may want someone else there instead of me!

Who? Piped up Charlie, with a confused looks on his face.


	2. Denial

Disclaimer – see Chapter 1

Jack and Kate share a look between themselves and then look at Charlie.

**A very startled Charlie** – What me? Why one earth would she want me there?

**Kate **– Oh I don't know Charlie, maybe because you two have been inseparable for weeks now.

**Charlie** – No we …….

Charlie there's no getting out of it said Jack.

There's nothing going on you too, I'm just looking out for her, being her friend and that's it! Argued Charlie.

**Kate –** Ok Charlie, we believe you.

_Charlie goes back to looking at Claire sleeping peacefully, while Kate turns to Jack and whispers_…… we'll just have to wait and see

**Jack** – Come on Charlie, lets get her back to the caves.

_Charlie moves closer to Claire, so that he and Jack can carry her, when she wakes up startled_.

**Claire** – What? …. Who?

**Charlie –** Its ok Claire, its me and Jack. _Charlie looks concerned_.

Oh thank god, I was …..

**Jack **– Claire are you ok?

**Claire –** Im fine Jack, I must have been dreaming. The movement just startled me, that's all.

**Jack –** Ok well just take it easy, we don't want you going into early labour.

Ok I will insisted Claire.

Come on missy, lets get you back o the caves, you need your rest requested Charlie.

**Claire** – I'm fine really. _Charlie, Kate and Jack look at her concerned. Charlie is almost pleading with her to go back to the caves, just by looking at her_. Ok im going, happy?

**Charlie **– Perfectly _(gives her that Charlie smile we all love)_

_Jack looks to Kate as if to say, you go with Claire, I need to talk to Charlie._

Come on Claire, I'll come with you, these two can following a minute added Kate.

**Claire** – Sure why not? I'd love the company. Night guys.

**Jack/Charlie** – Night Claire, Night Kate.

**Kate –** Night (_the girls leave)_.

Jack what was all that about? Asks Charlie

Charlie, keep an eye on her wont you? I know she gets on with Kate and I, but its you she trusts the most. If she feels unwell come and get me.

**Charlie **– I will, don't worry.

I know you will, that's why I asked replied Jack.

Thanks Jack, Charlie stated.

**Jack **– What for?

**Charlie** – Everything.

**Jack** – My pleasure. Now come on lets go and get some sleep.

**Charlie **– Yeah sure.

_Charlie and Jack walk back to the caves and find Claire and Kate already asleep, so they head towards their own make-shift beds and settle for the night, with Charlie thinking about what both Jack and Kate have said._


	3. The Morning After

The Following Day – Morning:

Everyone is up except for Claire.

_Claire's subconscious_

_Charlie – Here its not much, but its what we have._

_(He holds out a small cup of water. She takes it and drinks it all.) _

_Charlie – You just relax. You have to think about the little now, yeah._

_Claire – Thanks for the water, Charlie_

_Charlie – There's be more if some geek hadn't nicked it._

_Writing in here diary…_

_Dear Diary_

_I'm sitting here in the shade, because guess what happened of all thing, I fainted. Jack says im just dehydrated, so as long as I drink plenty, rest and stay out of the sun, I'll be fine. What's weird thought, Charlie doesn't seem to want to leave my side, he's always checking on me. I think he's worried. Talk of the devil…… why didi I put that, 'devil' always remind me of Thomas. Well at least Charlie cares more than he ever did………_

**Claire** – ahhhhhhhhh

_Jack and Kate hear her scream, but Charlie reaches her first_

**Charlie **– Claire its ok, your awake now _(goes to hug her)_

_Jack and Kate arrive_

**Kate** – Claire are you ok?

**Jack** – What happened?

**Claire** – Dreaming again…. Sorry.

**Charlie **– You've got nothing to be sorry about, you can't help it.

**Kate **– Here have this _(hands her some water)_

Thanks Kate – replies Claire

**Kate** – Your welcome.

**Claire**- Im ok you three, really.

**Charlie** – Im not going anywhere ok?

Charlie, im fine, Jack tell him argued Claire.

**Jack** – Claire….

**Claire** – I just need a wash and a change of clothes, ill be fine. Kate will you come with me?

**Kate **– Of course I will, we cant have these two go with you, can we? _(trying to lighten the mood)_

_Charlie and Jack just look at each other._

**Kate** – We'll be fine, go and do what you were going to do.

**Jack** – Come on Charlie.

**Charlie **– If your sure _(looks at Claire and she nods)_ Ok Jack im coming.

_Claire turns to get something out of her bag and Charlie turns to Kate_ – Take care of her.

**Kate **– I will, don't worry Rock star

**Charlie** - …. But I do. _(looking at Claire as he says this, turns and leaves to catch up with Jack)_.


	4. Admitting the Truth part 1

The same day – having washed, Claire and Kate talk a walk along the beach.

**Kate – **Claire, are you ok? Your quiet.

Im fine Kate, just thinking replied Claire.

_Kate looks interested but doesn't say anything._

**Claire – **Kate, can I talk to you about something?

Do you really have to ask that? responded Kate, sure…..

Sorry, silly question, guess its false of habit stated Claire. Its just these last few nights…

**Kate – **You mean when you've woken up, startled and confused?

**Claire – **Yeah, well they've been a mixture of dreams and nightmares.

Oh replied Kate.

**Claire – **I know its sounds weird…..

**Kate – **Not at all. You want to tell me about them? It might help

**Claire – **Actually if you don't mind?

**Kate – **Lets go and sit over there _(points to a shaded part of the beach)_

**Claire – **Ok.

_Claire and Kate head towards the shaded area by the trees._

Right, I'm all ears started Kate

**Claire – **When I fall asleep, they start off as dreams, well not really dreams but memories of things that have happened since we crashed…..the only thing is they have been memories of conversation with Charlie.

**Kate – **Oh really?

**Claire – **Yeah, the only problem is they start off involving Charlie, but then somehow Thomas creeps in there.

Which turns it into a nightmare added Kate

**Claire – **Exactly and its scaring me. Things have been rough on the island, but you, Jack and Charlie have made it bare able at lease.

**Kate – **Especially Charlie (_Kate_ _gives Claire that look)_

_Claire just sits and smiles as she remembers moments with Charlie_

Claire, how do you feel about Charlie? Asked Kate…….

_Claire gives Kate a confused look._

….. you like him don't you?

**Claire – **Yes I do, OK I've said it.

**Kate – **Finally, its about time you admitted it.

**Claire – **Kate, I like him, its just everything is so confusing what with the baby, being here and I don't know how he feels.

**Kate – **Claire listen to me, Charlie likes you too its obvious. He never leaves toy side, he's worried about you all the time….Claire, you need to tell him.

Kate I can't…. what if the same thing happens like it did with Thomas stated Claire.

Because Charlie isn't Thomas and you know that. Claire, you have just got to trust your instincts…. What do they say about him? Questioned Kate

**Claire – **That he cares about me.

**Kate - **… and the baby.

I guess replied Claire.

**Kate – **Well I think you've your answer then

Thanks Kate, it helped to talk to someone.

**Kate – **Anytime, but just talk to Charlie.

**Claire – **I will, just not yet, I need time… you wont say anything will you?

Of course not, my lips are sealed replied Kate. Come on lets get back to the caves.

**Claire – **Yeah sounds like a good idea. Thanks again

_Kate gives Claire a hug and they head off to the caves._


	5. Admitting the Truth part 2

Takes place the same time as the previous chapter.

**Jack - ** Come on Charlie.

**Charlie – **Coming _(catches up with Jack)_ Sorry I'm here now. So what are we upto then?

**Jack – **Need to collect dome more fruit.

Ah the joys of island life said Charlie sarcastically.

_They reach the clearing and pick the fruit. When this is done they walk back, when Jack decides to stop for a moment. Charlie's mind is clearly elsewhere and Jack notices this._

**Jack – **She'll be fine Charlie.

**A startled Charlie – **Sorry what?

**Jack – **Claire.. she'll be fine, she's with Kate.

I wasn't thinking about Claire replied Charlie.

Ok sure said Jack not wanting to press the issue.

**Charlie - **…. Ok fine, I was thinking about Claire.

_Jack looks at him and smiles._

She'll be fine repeats Jack.

I'm not so sure stated a concerned Charlie. She's having trouble sleeping. The nightmares, im worried about her.

**Jack - ** I know, but as long as we are there for her, she'll be ok.

**Charlie – **Maybe (p_auses for a minute)_ Jack can I ask you something?

**Jack – **Sure

**Charlie – **umm…..

Spit it out Charlie said Jack

**Charlie – **I can't…. I don't know now to say it.

**Jack – **Your like Claire don't you?

_Charlie stays quiet but just looks at Jack_

**Jack – **Thought so

**Charlie – **You did?

Charlie ever since we crashed here, you have done nothing but make sure Claire has been ok, feeling comfortable, eating well. You two have been inseparable responded Jack.

**Charlie – **Its just …. When we crashed she had no one to help her, so I did. Thing is we get on so well and I can be Charlie around her, not Charlie Pace Rock Star.

**Jack – **That's good, makes things easier.

**Charlie – **The problem is, the last few days have just made me even more concerned about her.

**Jack - ** I know, im worried too but she'll be ok with all of us around.

**Charlie – **Don't worry, I don't plan on leaving her on her own much….

**Jack – **That's what I thought… but you need to tell her.

**Charlie – **Tell her what?

What you've just told me, about liking her replied Jack.

**Charlie – **Don't be bloody stupid, I can't do that, she'll hate me.

**Jack – **Don't be so sure about that!

**Charlie – **What are you on about? … you mean…..?

Of course that's what I mean said Jack. Its obvious to everyone Charlie, she likes you as much as you like her.

Jack, I cant, she'll think…. Replied Charlie.

**Jack - ** She won't think anything.. just talk to her.

**Charlie – **Maybe, but not before she's had the baby. I don't want to upset her, incase….

Just don't take too long about it Charlie advised Jack. Come on lets get back to camp and check on those two.

**Charlie – **That sounds like a plan I like.

_Charlie and Jack carry on back to the caves, with Charlie thinking about what Jack has just said to him._


End file.
